


The Streaker and the Librarian

by sweetcocoa



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College Library AU, Didn't expect it to become porny, Hand Jobs, I'msososorrythatI'mlate, Inappropriate Usage of Library books, Librarian!Loki, M/M, Not beta'd because I don't have betas :(, Not sure if this was what you were looking for, Semi-Public Sex, Thorki Secret Santa 2018, but hey, jock!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcocoa/pseuds/sweetcocoa
Summary: Just when he thought he was safe, he attempted to cross the narrow library halls and -- bam! Loki liked seeing stars, but that was in the bedroom where that belonged, thank you very much. He was greeted with the full force of the very naked 200-pound all-star quarterback of the university,theThor Borson.-Or, Thor is a legacy football star and Loki is the librarian and they hanky-panky in the library stacks.





	The Streaker and the Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormtongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtongue/gifts).



The distant din of the library halls being trampled was approaching; although the halls of the Asgard University’s main library had the thickest walls, it couldn’t contain the sheer unadulterated force of the naked and screaming hormonal eighteen-year-olds.

 

Loki wasn’t the type of person to deal with this raucous shit. He knew it was coming. The tradition that was doomed to repeat every semester. The _damned_ tradition. He knitted his eyebrows, wishing that he didn’t have to witness it again, but he was working late again this week; it seemed to happen more frequently when the dead week began. Maybe it was because many students would tend to bother their librarians near the finals; that, and desperate PhD students from other schools would request some really obscure books.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson? Are you alright?” A boy - no, a young man - stirred him from his tiresome task of sorting by the inter-library loan request processing. It was frustrating enough that he’s been working overtime lately but dealing with students were even worse. He hates dealing with them when he was tired.

 

“Hm, what is it?”

 

“No, I was wondering if you knew where the last copy of _The Weary Blues_ was.”

 

“It should be in the basement floor somewhere,” Loki sighed.

 

“Any chance you could help me?”

 

“The cataloging computer is over in that corner.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

The deafening energy of the streakers finally got to him. The screaming horde flashed past by them as soon as the conversation was over, seemingly in an unending train. The blur of naked bodies sweating made Loki very uncomfortable. Again, they were teenagers and Loki didn’t have _that_ kind of tastes within regards to his men or women. Loki was bisexual for the record, but he was never interested in his students. Mostly because hormonal teenagers were not his favorites to deal with and he couldn’t stand the thought of being anywhere near the vicinity of unprofessional.

 

Loki was weary. The minutes upon minutes of the “NEKKID TRAIN!!!” (screamed by the _entire horde_ , how it was possible, Loki didn’t know) passing by just worsened his headache. He sat still and plugged his ears with his palms, hoping the ordeal was over. Hopefully he won’t be stuck doing overtime next time the finals rolled around. Or quite possibly, his next job won’t entail naked students running down the hallowed halls of learning.

 

Just when he thought he was safe, he attempted to cross the narrow library halls and -- bam! Loki liked seeing stars, but that was in the bedroom where that belonged, thank you very much. He was greeted with the full force of the  _very_ naked 200-pound all-star quarterback of the university, _the_ Thor Borson.

 

Loki never even went out to any of the staff events or student events but even he knew of Thor Borson just from the reputation alone. He was the son of one of the biggest donors of the school. Hell, they had an entire _Borson Natural Sciences Building_ on campus.

 

“Oops, sorry,” the youth murmured. The breath was hot against Loki’s ears and Loki did not like this, because he could get used to this and the thought alone was disturbing.

 

Loki didn’t say anything and shoved the younger man off haphazardly.

 

“Hey, what was that for?” Thor grumbled and got up, his sweaty muscles way too close for Loki’s liking. Not that he didn’t like muscles, but it was at work and it was also a freshman college student, neither of which were particularly of Loki’s liking.

 

“I tend to not listen to or care for young men when they’re naked and running through the sacred halls of learning.”

 

“What, because you’re old…?” Something about Loki’s tone pissed the usually calm and easy-going man. Also, maybe it was the before the finals jitter that got to Thor. Either way, he couldn’t quite disengage the dark-haired, lithe man.

 

“No, because I have the good sense not to.” Loki wouldn’t have – and in hindsight, shouldn’t have – snapped back, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t his fault, just the fault of some poor grad student somewhere else.  


“Well, prove to me that you’re not old, then, old man.”

 

Dealing with sweaty, half out-of-their-minds nineteen-year-old wasn’t part of his job description, but here he was.

 

Somewhere along the line, not showing how old he was turned into a kissing contest in the quiet corner of the library that was even secluded during the busiest finals study sessions. Loki didn’t really know why or how it was turned into a make-out session covered in dust, but somewhere along the line, he was stripped of his clothes as well.

 

When they finally broke the kiss, both were out of breath.

 

“So maybe you aren’t as old in that department. Bet you can’t get it up.”

 

Thor’s impossibly smug, sultry voice traveled to Loki’s ear, and he knew he was being baited by this young thing in front of him. He knew, but either he didn’t care, or the little remnants of self-control had been largely washed away by weeks of working overtime.

 

“You want me to prove you wrong?”

 

Loki licked his lips and straddled Thor’s waist. Being naked meant having easier access to both of their baser instincts.

 

“Bring it on.”

 

Thor bucked his hips upward and fisted Loki’s cock. It was half-hard already, but Thor’s rough, calloused hands brought it up, blood and heat pumping into his dick. Thor had already been hard since they were doing some sort of strange ritual combat with their mouths.

 

Loki wasn’t the one to easily turn away such a challenge and reciprocated the needy touch to Thor’s cock as well. He sought out the tiny hole leaking precum, teasing it with his thumbnail, causing a shock of pleasure and pain, wanton _need_ within Thor.

 

Thor wanted more, thirsty for Loki’s touch and heat. His desperate pumping of Loki’s cock, hands sweaty with lust and nervous energy, made Loki buck his hips in response.

 

“Anyone could see you grating against me – an old man, according to you. What would people say when they see the star quarterback,” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear, one arm wrapped around Thor’s neck and the other playfully flipping Thor’s nipples.

 

Thor’s arousal got even bigger, if that was possible. Loki smirked in satisfaction.

 

“Looks like that actually turned you on, you perv,” Loki whispered as he trailed kisses along Thor’s well-defined jaws. Thor in turn gripped both of their cocks in his large hands, trapping both of their heat together, and Loki grabbed Thor’s hands, yearning for the heat and the tightness that it brought.

 

The rough hands wrapped in elegant ones finished both off, both desperately writhing and furiously leaving bite marks on the other’s neck.  

 

“That’s not good enough,” Thor panted, “I’ll show you how good I can make you feel. _If_ you can even get it up.”

 

Thor’s stunning blue eyes were clouded by desire. It was as if the silly pissing contest was forgotten, heat of lust taking Thor and Loki over.

 

Thor moved his head towards Loki’s groin, positioning himself between Loki’s legs. Loki watched (how scandalously surreal all this was!) as Thor’s mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking Loki off. He was spent and honestly wasn’t sure if he could get it up again, but Thor’s blow job was evidently enough to resuscitate the flame of need.

 

Loki moaned as Thor’s tongue worked its magic on the tip of his cock, and whimpered when Thor’s hands worked on his shaft and balls.  


Thor’s tight, hot muscles were right under Loki’s palms, and Loki found himself very much enjoying the heat. Loki bit his bottom lips to stop the moans, but everything felt so good. He wasn’t getting any recently since his work pace picked up, and God _it felt good_.

 

The most mind-blowing blow job of recent was quickly over, with Loki’s spend going directly into the tight, wet hole of Thor’s mouth; a smug Thor wiped his lips and spat Loki’s cum out.

 

Thor carelessly wiped his hands on nearby tomes, ridding himself of the copious amount of cum; whose it was hardly mattered anymore.

 

“Hey, you can’t do that!” Loki whisper-shouted. He couldn’t believe he just did that.

 

“You didn’t mind when you came. You don’t get to complain when you cum,” Thor rolled his eyes.

 

Loki’s usual silver tongue wasn’t working its magic and Loki’s sense of shame had come back after its long absence.

 

“Maybe we can continue this later?”

 

Thor’s eyebrows cocked up with a smug expression on his face. Loki hated dealing with youthful students, but maybe he could make an exception for Thor. He nodded and started his walk of shame home.

 

-

 

The incident with Thor seemed much too like fantasy, but he still had hickies from last night and somehow Thor’s number on his right wrist. It was appropriate season for turtleneck shirts and Loki was secretly thankful for it.

 

He was a professional, however, and came back to work. He tried to remain calm, but it was almost as if fates wouldn’t let him forget what happened last night.

 

Darcy came in running, her eyes impossibly wide and library cart evidently abandoned somewhere else. She was also sort of hyperventilating.

 

“Where’s the request set of books, Darcy?” Loki asked, his patience waning.

 

“Oh fuck, no no no, I am absolutely _not_ getting those,” Darcy’s face showed abject terror, like she had seen something unforgivable.

 

“Why?”

  
“Because the amount of jizz I saw near that corner would make baby Jesus cry, and I am _not_ touching or even going anywhere near it. It should be considered bio hazard and I could probably get workers’ comp for that.”

 

Loki choked a little at that.

 

“Very well. I’ll see if we can get the staff to clean it up and I’ll get them myself later.”

 

Maybe he should discuss with Thor about appropriate usage of library spaces. And do it properly next time.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm SO SORRY that I am late! I just got over my writer's block (Actually it's still kind of going on :(.....) and I actually haven't written anything porny in about... a year and a half. So sorry if it sounds awkward. Also, I was someone who used to fetch books in the college library (back when I was a work-study student a long time ago...) and the jizz in the books is totally real. Experienced it and I was never really paid enough to justify me ever going near that jizzy book. Also people having sex in the college library stacks is real but everyone knows that :p. \  
> I hope you enjoyed it stormtongue and Happy Holidays :)


End file.
